


Call Your Lifeline

by fallingslowly



Series: Battlefield Medicine [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Mention of Robb/Margery, Mentions of Brienne/Jamie, Mentions of Robb Stark, Modern AU, they're all doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingslowly/pseuds/fallingslowly
Summary: Shireen Baratheon spends her first night working the Kings Landing Memorial ER Night Shift watching Jon Snow and Sansa Stark.Sansa spend her night worrying.Jon just spends it working.





	Call Your Lifeline

“What do we got?”A doctor with long red hair asks the paramedics rushing in front of her.   
“Car vs. deer. The deer won.”The paramedic said.   
“Funny how they tend to do that, isn’t it?”The doctor jokes as she comes to roll the gurney.  
“Trauma 3, Stark. “A man at the nurses station yells to the girl.  
“Page surgery, Willas. And get me ortho, this guys got at least two busted ribs.”Stark yells over to the desk as she wheels the guy in, taking careful note of the piece of glass protruding from his chest.   
“Do you have a location on Snow?”He yells to her.   
“On my count. One, two, three.”She says as her and the paramedics lift the guy onto a bed. “I’m not his keeper.” Sansa yells back as she cuts the man’s shirt open. “Shireen-grab the ultrasound, we need to see exactly what’s going on in here.”She says to a quiet looking intern.  
“Has he ever not answered when you called him?”Willas shoots back.   
“Thank you Shireen.”Sansa says to the intern. “What do you see?”She asks the girl. Shireen studies the ultrasound image and the piece of glass.   
“It’s not hitting anything important. You can kind of just yank it out.”Shireen says. Sansa smiles at the girl. Sansa doesn’t mention the internal bleeding, because right now the big priority is getting the glass out. The surgeon can deal with the internal bleeding. It’s her job.   
“Alright, go for it.”Sansa says, she turns to the nurse next to her. “Gilly, can you reach into my pocket and grab my phone for me. Jon should be the first or second one on favorites.Put him on speaker.”She says.   
“What.”Shireen squeaks out.  
“I know you can do it, Shireen, but you have to do it now. This guy has some internal bleeding and needs to get to surgery now.”Sansa says. Shireen looks scared, but she puts on glove and grabs the necessary equipment anyways. “Is he answering?”Sansa turns to ask Gilly. Gilly shakes her head. “Call him until he answers. He always ends up answering.”Sansa says before turning back to Shireen.   
“Nice and easy, you got it.”Sansa says. Shireen gets the piece of glass out drops it into a dish. “Good job, Baratheon. Not bad for the first night.”  
“You called, sweetling?”A male voice says over the phone.  
“Are you ever coming into work, Jon?”Sansa asks the phone. “Be a dear and call surgery for me, Jamie.”Sansa says to one of the other nurses. He nods at her as he goes towards the phone attached to the wall.   
“I’m on my way, Sans.”He says. It is an abrupt attack of beeping that stops her from answering, a beeping that signals rising heart rates and the need for quick movement.   
“He’s coding.”Shireen says to Sansa. Sansa quickly moves to start compressions   
“I need a crash cart”Jamie yells into the ER.  
“Sansa what’s going on?!”Jon asks.   
“Get to work and you’ll find out, Snow.”Sansa yells. Jamie runs in with a crash cart and Sansa sets it up on the man’s chest. She nods at Shireen who, despite obviously being scared, gets ready to shock the man back to life.  
“Charge to 300”Shireen says before shocking the man. Sansa studies the monitor and watches the heart rate come back to a normal level.   
“Good job kid.”Jon says through the phone.   
“His BP is still dropping.”Sansa notes. Shireen looks scared. “Jamie, call Targaryen and tell her I’m coming up with the patient.”She adds, looking at the nurse.   
“Coming with the patient?”Shireen asks.   
“How many minutes until you actually get here, Jon?”Sansa asks him as she starts doing compressions on the patient and get’s lifted until she is kneeling over him by Jamie and Willas. “Thanks guys.”She said to them after they got her up, still doing compressions.   
“We’re moving!”Jamie yells.  
“Need some help, Sans?”A man with curly black hair asks as he walks into the ER.  
“You’re the worst, Jon.”Sansa yells out to him. Willas hands a scrub top off to him and Jon jogs to walk in time with the moving patient.   
“I’m barely two minutes late, sweetling.”He says as he pulls his t-shirt off and pulls the scrub top on.   
“You didn’t answer my calls,sweetling.”Sansa says to him as they approach the elevator.   
“I was busy.”He says as he stands next to the gurney in the elevator.   
“Don’t tell me you were with Val.”Sansa says.  
“I wasn’t with Val.”Jon responds.   
“Don’t lie to me.”She says to him. The elevator dings before he gets a chance to answer and Sansa is rushed away from him.He jogs for a moment to catch up to them as the surgical team comes to meet them.   
“Stark, why are you on top of my patient?”Daenerys asks as the gurney is wheeled towards the OR.  
“Thought you might want to operate on a live one, Dany.”Is all she says as an OR nurse takes over doing compressions, and Jon elegantly lifts her off the gurney.   
“I’ve never lied to you in my life.”Jon says to her before letting her go.   
“Car accident. I’m betting on internal bleeding, some broken bones, and foreign bodies. I already had an intern pulling out glass the size of my fist.”Sansa yells to the surgical team as they rush the patient into the OR.  
“So what do we do now? Do we scrub in for surgery?”Shireen asks Sansa.   
“No, we don’t go into surgery unless it’s necessary. If Dany needs us, she’ll call us Now we wait for another ambo.”Sansa says to the girl, who walks back towards the elevator, even though she’s shaking. Jon and Sansa follow closely behind her, almost remembering their intern year and how terrified they were their first night in the ER.   
“It’s nice to meet you Shireen, I served with your godfather.”Jon says to the girl as he shakes her hand.   
“Uncle Davos told me about you. He was really happy when he found out I might be working for you.”The girl said meekly.   
“I’m glad we’ll be working together, Shireen.”Jon says to her. The elevator opens again, and Shireen rushes out of it, leaving Jon and Sansa for a moment.   
“I know you don’t lie to me, Jon.”Sansa says to him before rushing to the nurses desk to fill out some paperwork. Jon stares at her moving form for a second before making his way to accept the incoming trauma.   
Shireen spends the next two hours pulling glass out, and stitching people up, and setting broken bones. She follows Sansa for a while, and then Jon grabs her, teaching her a little wartime medicine. Her Uncle Davos had told her about him, about how he saved his life once or twice, and about how he was one of the best soldiers he had ever seen in his life. She picked Kings Landing General for her intern year instead of Casterly Memorial because she found out she might work with him. Her Uncle Davos was proud of her, and she couldn’t wait to tell him about her first night at work, and how she had shadowed one of the best men he had ever met.   
“Snow, we have a building collapse with multiple vics and they need a doctor on the scene. Are you going, or do I need to find Sansa?”Willas yells across the room as Jon and Shireen stitch up a man’s arm.   
“Tell them I’m on my way.”Jon yells back. “You got this, Shireen.”He says to her as he pats her on the shoulder. 

She thinks that she just might

~  
“So, Willas, you’re telling me that Jon just left in an ambo on the way to a scene and you didn’t even think of notifying me until after he had already run into a burning building?”Sansa asks her boss.   
“You told me you weren’t his keeper.” Willas says to her, and Sansa gives the man a look that almost scares her and she isn’t even on the receiving end of it. Willas stands firm and stares at the woman head on, not making a move to appease her.   
“When he comes in, I want to treat him. And I want someone to call me when he’s on the way here. “Sansa says to him before walking away.   
“I didn’t say yes!”WIllas yells after her.   
“Hell if I care!”She yells back.   
“Alright everybody, we’re about to have a lot of incoming from a building collapse. Lots of broken bones, lots of stitches. We need all hands on deck.”Willas yells to his staff.  
~

Jon doesn’t come in with the first five patients, or with the next ones. No, Sansa gets to spend two hours worrying about him, hoping that he has been pulled from the rubble, or that maybe one of the paramedics had grabbed him before he had actually gotten hurt. Sansa sets four broken legs and sends two patients up to surgery. She calls Margaery down from plastics to help her with every burn that comes in. None of the people they pulled cement from or pulled burnt skin off of were Jon. Sansa didn’t worry. He was going to wait until every last person came out of that building and then he would just walk in the door.   
He doesn’t. Margaery spends the time trying to distract Sansa from the fact that Jon hasn’t walked in the door yet. She finds the most difficult patients, the ones that should go to surgery but surgery is too busy, and she makes Sansa treat them. She makes Sansa distract herself with the one thing she’s the best at: saving people’s lives. Sansa lets Margaery think she’s distracting her, but she makes sure that every patient doesn’t have curly black hair. That he doesn’t have grey eyes or that smirk she has known her entire life. None of the patients are Jon, and she almost wishes that one of them was.   
And then a man dies. Her first one in a few weeks. He was practically DOA but she still tried. They all tried and they all knew that it was useless. Shireen almost cried when Sansa finally called it. It was her first death. It was the first death of the night, but Sansa knew that man was going to die. A brick of concrete had fallen on his chest. He didn’t have a chance. There had been too much internal bleeding when he was brought in, too much blood was in his chest, his heart had undergone too much trauma. He died at 2:53 AM.   
“Sansa, we have a call for you!”Nurse Jamie Lannister yelled to the redhead, who rushes to the nurse’s station.   
“Stark, is that you?”The voice of a female asks over speaker.   
“Brienne Tarth-Lannister, I’ve never been so happy to hear your voice in my life.”Sansa lets out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding in.  
“Well, I have some curly haired imbecile here. Can I assume he belongs to you?”Brienne asks.   
“Depends on how damaged he is.”Sansa asks.   
“Well, he’s inhaled a bit more smoke than I would normally suggest, but I think he might be able to recover from that one.”Brienne says and Sansa rolls her eyes at Jon’s stupidity.   
“I guess I’ll take him.”Sansa says.  
“I heard that.”Jon’s voice says through the phone, and Sansa’s face breaks into a smile.  
~  
Jon is the last patient brought into the ER from that building collapse, so Margaery goes back upstairs. She has three burn patients brought up with her, to distract herself, she treats herself as she has just treated Sansa. She knows that Jon is alright, and she is glad, because he has a tendency to do things without thinking about how they would negatively affect him. He runs into burning buildings without pausing to think that it might hurt him. Or he does, and he just doesn’t care. She doesn’t know what is worse, but Margaery doesn’t want to think about the northern men coming home, so she calls up a fourth patient. And she tries not to think about the picture of her and Robb Stark sitting on her desk.   
~  
“Any other burns should go right up to Margaery.”Sansa yells to the ER, towards the end of the night. “She got bored”. She adds a moment later. Three nurses are soon moving patients up towards the elevators, and Shireen lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. There is only one more hour left tonight. Shireen can breathe again, and she can roll her shoulders back, and release some of the tension that build up over the night.   
She spends the next hour doing charts, making sure that everything is ready for the day shift. Sansa makes Jon stay in a bed until the last fifteen minutes of the shift, when she gives in and lets him pull a knife out of someone, and do some of the stitches, before giving the job off to the day shift resident, Myrcella, the day shift resident who comes in. Sansa hands some charts off to Meera Reed, and Yara Greyjoy dismisses Willas to go get some sleep. Shireen looks at the other intern, Tyene Sand, and nods at her before pushing the door open to the locker room. She turns a corner toward her locker and feels like an intruder, seeing Sansa wrapped up in Jon’s arms, but the two of them don’t notice her, so she rushes past them.   
“I’m alright, sweetling, I promise.”Shireen hears Jon say to Sansa.   
“Stop running into burning buildings.”She says, her words muffled by his chest. Shireen doesn’t see it, but Jon runs his hands down Sansa’s back, and tangles one in her hair, and somehow pulls her closer to him.   
“I’m not going to lie to you and promise you that, Sansa.”Jon says to her.   
“Then will you just tell me next time.”Sansa asks him, and Jon lets out a little laugh.   
“Of course I will, Sans, of course I will.”He says, and Shireen then hears the movement of feet and the slamming of a door so she grabs her clothes and locks herself in a bathroom to change.   
“You did good today, Shireen.”Sansa says to her as she walks out of the hospital and Jon Snow, planted at Sansa’s side, nods his agreement. She says a quick thank you to them both, and tries not to notice when Jon grabs Sansa’s hand and pulls him into her side at they walk, and how she wraps an arm around his waist.   
She really doesn’t notice how Margaery is twirling an engagement ring around her finger, and how Sansa and Jon drive off to the same place to get breakfast together. She doesn’t notice how Sansa disappeared for fifteen minutes with Margaery while Jon was laying in a hospital bed, or how Jon jumped to attention when Willas mentioned he might send Sansa to the scene.   
It was only her first night.


End file.
